The Tears In My Eyes
by xXx Mizuki xXx
Summary: What is love? Dee think he knows, but Ryo is unsure. Meanwhile a dangerous threat is growing stronger... A DeexRyo story.
1. Chapter 1

xXx The Tears In My Eyes xXx

xxXxXx By Blue Mizuki xXxXxx

Well I'm finally back! I decided to do something other than Kingdom Hearts this time as I was afraid that all of my stories would be identical! But never fear! You don't actually have to have read/watched FAKE in order to understand my story. It's pretty simple. Anyways...

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is 'Hide & Seek' by Imogen Heap. Plus this story had shounen ai - boys kissing boys! Don't say I didn't warn you!

Enjoy!

Mizuki xXx

xXxXxXx

Chapter 1 - Sinking feeling

x Dee's Pov x

_Where are we?_

_What the hell, is going on?_

_The dust has only just, begun to fall,_

_Crop circles in the carpet._

_Sinking, Feeling._

Sleeping on the cold hard floor was bad enough. But sleeping on the cold hard floor listening to the breathing of a man I could never call my own, no matter how much I wanted to, was just pure torture. I lay awake, imagining as always what it would be like to hold him in my arms. To show him what it felt like to be loved. I listened to his every movement, as he tossed and turned. I heard music through the open window. I felt tears fall down my cheeks as the emotion of the words washed over me. But I never let myself cry. Yet now, I was here, crying. Just because of some crappy love song and the overwhelming feeling of eternal loneliness. I gazed out of the window, praying that tomorrow would be better. Who knows? Maybe something would happen...

xXx

_Of all the things, I need to say,_

_The most meaningful of which, I can never say,_

_Hold me, Embrace me._

_People don't see feelings._

_My eyes fall as rivers make their steady way,_

_Writing in a daze, not knowing what is coming next._

_Like each moment with you._

_A pleasant surprise._

_Pleasure. Is with you._

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

I awoke with a sharp pain in my back. It was my own fault. I had been forced to sleep on the floor after Bikky spilt milk all over the sofa. Ryo got the bed as it was his apartment, and I didn't want to leave him. So I was stuck without a mattress or cushion. But it was worth it to see him sleeping. So peacefully. So gracefully. Not even the music through the window could disturb his deep slumber and innocent dreams. I wanted to watch him wake up, but I couldn't. The only sign Ryo ever showed to signify his waking; was the slow opening of his eyes. I couldn't see his eyes from where I was lying. I could only see the curved outline of his delicate body underneath his sheets. I could hear his slow and gentle breathing and I saw his chest rise and fall. He was so angelic. But what a wasted opportunity. He was so close to me. Worse even; he was half naked and in a bed close to me, but still I could not touch him. I was scared of how he'd react. I just wished he'd give me one sign... any sign of his feelings towards me. Then I could show him what real love meant. And maybe... I could find out myself too. I was sure I loved him. But I wasn't sure what love was. I thought I had loved once before. But that didn't last. But this was different. This time, I knew I loved him. I knew because of how I felt around him. Not just that hormonal excitement you get when you're fifteen; but real genuine feelings of deep devotion. Wanting so much to spend every moment with him that nothing else mattered. To be with him in a lovers embrace until the end of time. Then I wouldn't be afraid anymore. I'd have nothing to be afraid of. I'd be O.K. if I just knew that he loved me. My life would be manageable - there would be no wondering which day I was going to try and kill myself next. Because finally... I'd have something to live for.

xXx

x Carol's Pov x

"Oh let me get that for you!" As I bent down to reach my fallen bag, I saw a handsome boy looking back at me. We both reached for the bag but missed, as our hands clumsily collided. I blushed as I took the bag and stood back up. I looked at the boy, wondering if I should say something. "You kay now?"

"Yeh thanks." I tried not to blush as I looked at my shoes. There was something about this boy I really liked. More than anyone I'd liked before. This boy was different. "I haven't seen you before. You in year 9?" My mind went blank at the sudden sound of his voice, and I struggled to remember the answer to an obvious question. At last I answered,

"No. Year 11."

"Wow you're old!" He laughed. The feeling of excitement in my heart stopped, and I could feel that ever familiar pain of rejection once more.

"I'm not that old! Only two years older than you! That's not much..." I tried to hide my sadness with anger. This only made things worse.

"Erm... yeh I spose... Um... Look I've gotta go... I'll see you around, kay..." And he left me. Standing alone with nothing but the pain in my heart and the tears in my eyes.

xXxXxXx

Not as long as I'd like it to have been, but the next chapter will be longer I promise! Review?

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

First of all, a big thank you to Shinigami966890 and animegurl088 who reviewed chapter 1! I LOVE getting reviews! They make me smile!

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is 'Hide & Seek' by Imogen Heap. Plus this story had shounen ai - boys kissing boys! Don't say I didn't warn you!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2 - The Takeover

x Dee's Pov x

_Oily marks appear on walls,_

_Where pleasure moments hung before,_

_The takeover,_

_The sweeping insensitivity of this,_

_Still alive._

I was making coffee when Carol burst through the door, crying hysterically.

"Ryo? Where's Ryo?"

"How are you Carol?" She glared at me. Obviously now was not a good time for sarcasm...

"Where's Ryo. I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Because I'm upset."

"Why?"

"Will you stop saying that Dee!"

"Why?" Carol let out a frustrated squeal before stomping off to find Ryo. She returned a few minutes later after realising that he was not in fact, present in the building.

"Dee. Where is Ryo?"

"At work."

"Then why aren't you with him? You're partners aren't you?"

"Long story... I got temporarily suspended for threatening J.J. with a gun."

"DEE!"

"What! He was trying to grope me for Christ's sake!"

"Whatever. But I..." Carol decided not to finish her sentence. Instead she burst into tears and collapsed onto the sofa.

"Um... I wouldn't sit there... Bikky spilt milk on it."

"Bikky?"

"Oh right. You haven't met him. He's been staying with Ryo for a while. He's a lot like you really... except you have your aunt to live with... Bikky's got no-one. Plus Bikky's a rotten little bastard and you're more of a... Is something bothering you?"

"What do you think dumbass?" I blinked. She was right of course. I just never knew she was so assertive. I went and sat down beside her.

"Don't expect me to help or anything... Ryo's the resident guidance councillor around here."

"Oh Dee! I'm just so upset!"

"Go on then. What happened?"

"This boy..."

"Ah."

"What?"

"I know where this is going... I know exactly how you feel..."

"I haven't even explained my problem yet!"

"Sorry, do continue."

"Well... this boy... really nice... sooo good looking... picked up my stuff for me... but then... said I was... too old!"

"Hmm... I see. Well then yeah I kind of do know how you feel. Out of reach right?" Carol nodded. Then without warning, she grabbed my waist and cried into my shirt. I'd never been good with kids. But looking after Carol kind of made me feel that I was good for something. I could help someone else even when my own life was in ruins. I could at least be someone's shoulder to cry on. Even if it wasn't Ryo's.

xXx

_Reaching my hand out,_

_Why won't you take it?_

_Your hands are tied,_

_Wake up to a new dimension._

_Please find me,_

_I won't stop till you take my hand._

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

Thank God! Ryo was finally arrived home. Finally I could get this dribbling teenager off of me. Don't get me wrong - I'm all for being nice and everything. But the girl had been crying for like four hours!

"Hey Dee... Carol? Is she O.K?" I shook my head. Carol finally let go of me and ran straight to Ryo. "Right then... O.K. Carol. Let's go get the ice cream." And as they disappeared into Ryo's bedroom; I couldn't help but feel jealous of Carol. She was getting more alone time with Ryo than I'd ever had.

xXx

After what seemed like hours; Carol finally emerged from the bedroom, looking considerably less tearful than when she went in.

"Thanks Ryo! Thanks Dee!" As she closed the door; Ryo collapsed on the sofa beside me.

"You don't wanna sit there."

"Why not?"

"Got milk?"

"Ah crap!" He jumped up as if he'd been electrocuted. "You know we really have to clean this sometime... Oh well... I'll go crash on the bed. You can too if you want... You don't want to sleep on the floor again do you?" I blinked. A lot. Then I realised that was all I was doing.

"Um... yes! I mean NO! No floor... Floor bad... Erm... Crap..."

"Right..." Ryo looked worried before going to get some milk. I went to collapse on the bed. Looking up at the ceiling; I imagined what it would be like to hold Ryo all through the night. To show him things he'd never imagined in his dizziest daydreams. Just as I was imagining, Ryo leaned over me; his face brushing so close to mine that I could smell the scent of his sweat. I inhaled deeply. Ryo's scent seemed to disorientate me, and before I knew what I was doing, I had pulled him towards me, and pressed my lips against his. I didn't know what was happening until I felt Ryo pull on my shirt. But he wasn't trying to get away. I pushed him against the wall - not aggressively; but enough to make our bodies press against each other. But then he pulled away. And shook his head. "I'm sorry Dee... I just can't do this..." And he ran. As the door slammed I fell to my knees. I didn't understand it. I'd finally kissed the love of my life; but I was utterly depressed. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse... Bikky came in.

xXx

x Bikky's Pov x

"Fucking hell... who died?"

"Piss off Bikky!"

"Shut up Dee! Don't think you're the only one with problems here!"

"Don't even go there Bikky! I've already had to council one hormonal teenager I'm not doing it again!"

"Who did you council?"

"What?"

"Who was the hormonal teenager?"

"Oh another friend of Ryo's. Carol. I think she might go to your school. You'd probably like her. Tall, blonde, blue eyes etc."

"How old?"

"Erm... not really sure..."

"What year at school?"

"Year 11... why?"

"Shit."

"What?"

"Why was she upset?"

"Bikky what's with all of the questions?"

"I need to know just tell me!"

"Oh some bastard told her she was too old for him... why do you care?"

"Fuck."

"What's going on? Dee? Bikky?" Ryo walked over with a glass of milk and a cup of coffee looking perplexed.

"I'm such an idiot..." How could I have been so stupid? I never meant to hurt her. I went straight into my room and slammed the door. I picked out my loudest and most aggressive CD and turned it up to maximum. At least in the noise... no-one could hear me scream.

xXxXxXx

Chapter 2 is up! Review? Please?

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to Shinigami966890 who reviewed chapter 2!

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is 'Can't take it in' by Imogen Heap. Plus this story had shounen ai - boys kissing boys! Don't say I didn't warn you!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 3 - Empty my Heart

x Dee's Pov x

_I'll close my eyes,_

_They're wide awake._

_Empty my heart,_

_I've got to make room for this feeling._

_It's so much bigger than me._

At least Bikky had something to hide behind. I just sat on the bare floor for hours. Exposed to the harsh light and the piercing noise. Eventually I crawled into Ryo's bed and buried myself in the covers. To block out the light. To hide from the noise. I tried to remember that moment. The moment my body took over and I lost all control. The moment I kissed him. In the heat of the moment; I could have sworn I felt him kiss me back... but it was probably just my imagination. The sweet taste of his soft lips left my head spinning. I wanted to devour him, to make him mine so that no-one else could claim him. But there was more. I wanted to hold him when he was sad, to hold his hand when he was scared. And to kiss him when he felt lonely. I wanted to love him. And I wanted him to love me back.

**"RING, RING."** My head jerked at the sudden noise.

"Damn telephone. What the hell do they want from me? Hello?"

"Dee, It's the chief here."

"Oh great."

"HEY MISTER I'M YOUR BOSS SO I WON'T STAND FOR ANY OF YOUR CRAP O.K! Your suspension ends tomorrow, and as long as you don't threaten any more employees with firearms you can come back to work."

"Whoop, dee, doop! Work!" My sarcasm apparently did not amuse the chief.

"You know what punk! I was gonna give ya a real good case but now you're on parking ticket duty!"

"Aw c'mon chief gimmie a good case! What is it?"

"Bomb squad."

"COOL!"

"NOT COOL SUNSHINE! Over ten people have been murdered by these guys this week so if you're gonna be on this case you've gotta have a serious attitude for once O.K?"

"Sure whatever."

"See you tomorrow then. 9 sharp!" And at the sound of the chief hanging up, I knew that if all else failed, I could always have my classic arguments with the chief.

xXx

_Trying to understand,_

_Can't remember,_

_Can't forget._

_How do I know how I feel?_

_Is this something I'll regret?_

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

I'd been walking for what seemed like an hour. I had nowhere else to go. I couldn't even go to Dee's apartment even though I had the key. It was still being repaired after the fire. Only Dee could have been stupid enough to leave his cigarette alight next to a bottle of leaking hairspray. It was _the_ most idiotic thing anyone could ever do! But I couldn't help but smile. That was Dee alright. So stupid he could even make me smile when I had nothing else. At least... I thought I had nothing else. Until I met him. I couldn't help remembering that kiss. So unmediated yet so... emotional, like he'd been waiting to do it ever since... But I also couldn't help remembering how his lips made me feel... Things I hadn't felt in a very long time... Maybe never. And things I should definitely not have been feeling about Dee. Or maybe I should? I just didn't know anymore!

"Why do you make it so hard for me Dee?" But no-one was listening.

xXx

I quietly closed the front door and snuck back into my apartment. I tiptoed into my bedroom to find Dee asleep on my bed. He looked so peaceful... I'd never seen Dee peaceful before. I crept up to him and gently placed my lips on his forehead. Suddenly his eyes flew open.

"Ryo?"

"Um... Sorry Dee. I was just..." But my words were stifled my Dee's hot lips against mine once more. I couldn't breathe; I couldn't think. I could only feel. I tried to speak but the words wouldn't come. Did I want this? Did I feel this way about Dee? But I didn't have time to work out the answers as Dee's tongue slipped into my mouth. I almost moaned with pleasure. But managed to stop myself. I didn't want to give Dee any more incentive to go further than I was prepared to go... Although he was sort of doing that already. As he pulled me onto him I couldn't help but gaze into his eyes... So cold but... So warm and full of...

"Ryo."

"Um... Yes Dee."

"I love you."

"Oh."

xXx

x Carol's Pov x

Surprisingly Dee had made me feel better. He wasn't as helpful as Ryo but Ryo knew how to help people. But knowing that someone else felt the same was comforting. Knowing that I had someone to talk to for once. My friends were no help there. The most comforting thing they ever bothered to say was:

"Jeeze Carol smile a little why don't ya?" Yup. That was real comforting. I couldn't help thinking about that guy though. It was weird... I thought men had a thing for older women... I guess I was wrong. Or maybe it's just this guy. I walked around the corner, expecting to see my house but...

"What the fuck?" At least ten police cars and an ambulance were stationary outside the hole where my home once stood.

xXxXxXx

After like forever, Chapter 3 is here! Review?

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to Tidus, Shinigami966890 & soubi202 who reviewed chapter 3!

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is ''Hide and Seek" by Imogen Heap. Plus this story had shounen ai - boys kissing boys! Don't say I didn't warn you!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 4 - Spin me round

x Dee's Pov x

_Spin me round again,_

_And rub my eyes,_

_This can't be happening._

_When busy streets,_

_A mess with people _

_Would stop to hold,_

_Their heads heavy._

He didn't love me. I knew that he didn't. Of course I knew. I shouldn't have put him on the spot like that. But I needed to tell him how I felt. The drive to work the next morning was one of the longest half hours of my life. Ryo just sat there silent and embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Ryo. Don't feel bad. I shouldn't have done it."

"No. Of course you should."

"Really? But I thought..."

"DEE! RYO! You're over ten minutes late and there's been an explosion in Dowerth Road. GET THERE NOW!"

My sentence was left hanging in mid-air as I turned the car around.

xXx

_Sense of fear,_

_Sense of danger,_

_All but lost,_

_Not a stranger,_

_I don't know,_

_What is happening to me..._

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

We stepped out of the car at the bombsite; only to realise that the house was familiar.

"Shit! This is Carol's house!" Ryo sprinted over to a nearby police officer to ask him where Carol was. But something else had caught my attention. On the ground, at the edge of the wreckage, lay a single rose. I picked it up, and a small card was attached to its stem.

_'Destroyed With Love' _

My God! What kind of a sick person would bomb a house then compare it to an act of love? Just then, our senior inspector came around the corner.

"Found anything interesting Dee?"

"Yes actually I found a..."

"Yes well that's good... Where's your lovely little partner I would like a word with him."

_"Knowing you Mr. Rose I expect you'd like a great deal more than a 'word' with MY Ryo." _I thought to myself.

"So?... Do you know where he is Dee?"

"No." I turned around. _"Now piss off!" _But I couldn't say that of course. I'd lose my job.

"Dee! Dee! Carol's O.K! She's O.K!" Ryo was sprinting towards me, a smile on his face, his hair flowing beautifully in the breeze.

"That's great Ryo! Where is she?"

"Just over here."

I walked to where Ryo was pointing. A police car with its doors open. Sitting inside was Carol and a woman who must have been her aunt.

"Hi Carol. Are you O.K?"

"Yeh I guess. No-one was hurt so that's good. But my house is kind of fucked up..."

"CAROL! What have I told you about that word!"

"Sorry Auntie."

"Where are you going to stay in the meantime though Carol?" Ryo's head appeared next to mine. I struggled not to shake as I felt his breath mix with mine.

"Well my Auntie's staying with a friend... but the friend only has one spare bed and she kind of hates me so... I dunno."

"Well you can stay with us then! You can have the sofa." I loved the fact that Ryo was a generous person. But our house was already filled with homeless delinquents! Well... If you count me and Bikky as homeless delinquents.

xXx

"Bikky we're home! I've brought someone else home so please be polite to her. She's been through a lot, her house just got bombed. Her name's Carol." A depressed looking Bikky appeared at the doorway. Looking at Ryo as if poor Carol was the last thing he cared about. But then he saw her.

"Shit it's you."

"Hi." Ryo and I stared at each other, perplexed. How did they know each other?

"Listen... I'm really sorry about..."

"Forget it. I got over it."

"Right." -Awkward Silence-

"I just think..."

"It's fine. Really. We can just be friends right?"

"Yeh... Would that be O.K?"

"Yeh. That would be O.K."

"O.K."

xXx

x Carol's Pov x

I'd never expected to see him again yet there he was right in front of me. Just being friends wasn't so bad. It was better than nothing... and he was too young for me anyway. But I still had to hide some feelings that I knew would never leave me. I couldn't help thinking that I was never going to find anyone. They were either too young or too old or going out with my friends... Why does it have to be so damn difficult!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 4! Summer Holidays at last! Review? Go on you know you want to!

xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Shinigami966890 & Tidus who reviewed chapter 4!

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is 'America' by Neil Diamond. Plus this story had shounen ai - boys kissing boys! Don't say I didn't warn you!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 4 - Not without a star

x Dee's Pov x

_Far  
We've been travelling far  
Without a home  
But not without a star_

I collapsed onto the sofa; only to discover that Carol had already dumped her stuff there.

"Shit! Ow Carol! What the hell have you got in your bag?"

"Um... A hairbrush... some nail scissors..."

"Say no more, I need a plaster... Ryo! Where do you keep the plasters?"

"In my bedroom in my bedside cabinet."

"Kay!" I opened the top draw of Ryo's bedside cabinet to find something I definitely wasn't expecting...

"Dee! It's in the second draw down," Ryo called from the kitchen. I took one last glance at the surprising item before closing the top draw and opening the second. Nothing out of the ordinary here... just plasters. "You found them?"

"Yeh thanks Ryo."

"I bought an extra pillow down from the attic for you."

"Why? Am I sleeping on the floor again?"

"No. Unless you want to. I was gonna let you sleep on Erm... my bed and with an extra pillow coz I know you normally sleep with two pillows and erm... I need some milk. Would you like some milk?"

"Um no... thanks..." That was weird. Did Ryo just accidentally let slip his feelings for me? He wanted me to sleep in his bed and that had to mean something... he remembered the pillow thing... that definitely meant something...

xXx

_Past means nothing,_

_Hold onto now,_

_Come towards me,_

_Hold on tight,_

_Your eyes have never shone so bright..._

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

I'd never been so embarrassed in my whole life! I was such an idiot! Dee's going to walk out for sure! I poured myself some milk even though I wasn't thirsty, and put two straws in it to cheer me up. Sitting on my bed drinking milk, with Dee next to me, there was an awkward silence. Probably the first awkward silence we've ever had. God he must hate me! But if he hated me... why did he keep kissing me? No he didn't hate me that was for sure... But why the silence? I closed my eyes, and then opened them again; to see Dee's face right in front of me. I felt a blush rushing to my cheeks as he moved in closer.

"Um Dee... Are you sure about this... I'm not ready for this yet..."

"Then how come you have a picture of me in your top drawer next to your bed huh?"

"Oh you found that huh? Well... erm... I can explain that... erm..." But I never got the chance to as once again Dee engulfed my body with his. I wanted to tell him to stop... but I didn't want him to stop. Why did this have to be wrong? But... maybe... It wasn't wrong. I moaned softly as Dee traced his tongue around my lips. I moved into him; begging him for more. Finally I wasn't afraid anymore. Dee instantly complied with my pleading and with excited energy; he thrust his tongue into my mouth. I felt his hands wander, and begin to unbutton my shirt. His fingers caressed my chest, and I moaned at his every touch. He moved his hands further down and I shivered.

"Sorry..."

"No. Don't stop." I looked into his eyes, showing him that I wanted for us to be together in the most intimate way possible. He slipped off my shirt and planted soft kisses all over my chest. Just as he was about to move his lips further down, the door opened,

"Fucking hell!"

"BIKKY! GET OUT!" Dee looked more upset than angry; but this wasn't coming across.

"Whoa... erm... sorry dude... didn't realise you were so erm... fucking hell..."

"JUST GET LOST WILL YA!"

"Um... Chief just called... Said it was urgent..."

"I'll get it," I got up, any excuse to get away from Dee just after he had been denied his life's ambition. Although come to think of it... so had I...

"Ryo is that you?"

"Yeh Chief it's me."

"There's been another bomb attack - but don't worry no-one was hurt! In fact the bomber struck an empty building that had recently been burnt down. The workers who were supposed to be repairing it had luckily gone on an extended tea break. It's in Crane Drive you can't miss it." Crane Drive... But that's where Dee's building is! And it was recently burnt down by a fire! "Hey Ryo? You still there?"

"Yeh Chief."

"Well we also got a letter from our bomber..."

"What did it say?"

"He will be mine."

xXx

In the car, Dee was still obviously upset.

"But what could that mean? 'He will be mine.' And why your building?"

"I don't know Ryo O.K!"

"Look Dee, I know you're pissed off that you didn't get to screw me but it's not my fault Bikky came in so stop taking it out on me O.K!" Dee was decisively silent after that. I didn't mean to be so harsh on him, but the truth was; I was pissed off that he didn't get to screw me too.

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

O.K… That right there. That was mean. Saying it like all I wanted to do was fuck him so he'd be my prize or some shit like that. It wasn't like that at all. I cared way more than that. Hell I'd kill myself right here if he asked for it... I'd be glad to. He wasn't a prize or trophy. That's not why I wanted to... I just wanted to be as close to him as possible. Our every breath filled with passion and pleasure. I loved him more than... I couldn't even think of anything to compare it with. And when he went and said shit like that I got really... well it hurt... a lot. My heart felt like it was tearing in my chest. I also got that feeling whenever that bastard Berkley Rose looked at my innocent Ryo the way he did. With those uncaring eyes. He just wanted Ryo as a prize - he was the one who should have to feel this PAIN!

"DEE! LOOK OUT!" I switched my concentration back to the road as I realised I was heading straight for a line of police officers. I swerved, narrowly avoiding the majority but hitting the one on the edge. In the shock, I careered too far too the left and the car slammed into a tree. It was then everything went black.

xXx

"Dee! Dee Oh please wake up! Dee! No! Come on Dee please!" I awoke with a splitting headache, and some wet substance on my jacket. Blood? But nothing hurt except my head... No this wasn't blood... It was tears... But who was?... "Dee! You're O.K! Oh thank God I was so worried Dee! Oh what would I have done without you... I'd have nothing... nothing left... I'd just..."

"Ssshhh Ryo. It's O.K. I'm fine now O.K. Where are we?"

"Back at my apartment. Chief let you off. Though he wasn't happy about one of his officers with a broken leg!"

"Who did I hit?"

"Rose..."

"HA!"

"DEE!"

"Alright I'm sorry..." But I couldn't help but smirk. That bastard deserved it!

"You should get some sleep Dee. There's a bandage round your head so try not to remove it or the wound might get worse."

"Thanks for looking after me Ryo."

"Hey that's what I'm here for." And as I lay down next to him, I saw something different in his eyes again. Something more than passion. Love. And this time I knew I felt it too.

xXx

xBikky's Povx

Wow... Wasn't expecting to see that! Ahem anyway... I tried to concentrate on something other than the image of a half naked Ryo being practically swallowed by Dee, though it seemed to be burning a hole in my retinas. But then I saw something to completely wipe that image away. Through a crack in the door, I saw Carol. She was dancing... there wasn't any music but she was dancing... The way she moved... I peered around for a closer look, but she spotted me.

"Oh um sorry..."

"Um... Sorry I was just... I didn't think anyone was watching..."

"Sorry I didn't mean to I just..."

"It's O.K." She climbed onto the sofa ready for bed, but I still needed to tell her something. I walked out of my room and sat on the coffee table.

"Carol?"

"Yeh?" I leaned forwards, knowing what I had to do. Who cares about a sodding age gap anyway... It doesn't matter when... when you're in love. And as my lips met hers, I felt my heart bloom into a million flowers. All time stopped. All sadness faded. There was just me and Carol in a perfect moment.

"Night Carol." Carol just stared as I walked back to my room. I peered through my keyhole after I got in to see her silently smiling to herself, before lying down to sleep... and to dream... of me...

xXxXxXx

Chapter 5! Extra long because I will not be updating for over a week now as I'm going on holiday sorry! But hopefully I've left you with some things to think about...

P.S. (To Tidus) I just got a new haircut too! And yes my spellcheck was broken but now it is fixed! Yay! Mallorca on Saturday!

xXx


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! Hola Amigos! Sorry for the wait!

Thank you to Soubi202, Shinigami966890, Tidus and a big thank you to Mortis Fatalis (as this is the first story she's read on the site - I feel special!) who reviewed chapter 5!

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is 'Far Away' by Nickelback. Plus:

**LEMON WARNING! DO NOT READ IF OFFENDED BY SHOUNEN-AI/YAOI!**

Ahem... Anyway with that out of the way...

xXxXxXx

Chapter 6 - Too late

x Dee's Pov x

_This time this place,_

_Misused mistakes,_

_Too long, too late,_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

I woke up to find Ryo sleeping softly next to me. Fuck my head hurt! I went to touch it, only to find the bandage Ryo had put there yesterday. As I remembered Ryo's gentle hands attending to my wounds, I felt a sudden feeling of happiness explode within me. Ryo really cared about me after all. I watched him breathe in and out. His chest rising and falling. I bent my head down, so that my lips were just above his. But before I could move in further, I felt Ryo move, and almost as quickly as he had woken up; I felt his lips on mine. As he pulled away he said:

"I never want to forget what that feels like." He smiled and moved in to kiss me again. Suddenly all the pain in my head had disappeared, as this time Ryo took the initiative, and slipped his tongue into my mouth; causing me to moan in pleasure. I was all ready for a vigorous groping session; when yet again I was rudely interrupted.

"What the fuck do you want Bikky?"

"Hello to you too asshole... I see you're still trying to molest poor Ryo."

"I was NOT molesting him! And for your information he enjoys it." At that point; Ryo decided he had heard enough and promptly exited the room."

"See! You scared him off Dee!"

"Oh fuck you! He was fine until you came in!"

"Asleep more like. So you could rape him!"

"SHUT UP BIKKY!"

**"RING, RING..." **We both turned our attention to the sound of the ringing phone on Ryo's bedside table. Bikky picked it up. I wasn't sure who it was at first... But as Bikky's face turned from hysterical joy to sad depression; I knew that it could only be one person...

"How's Carol Bikky?" I asked him as he put the phone down.

"Fine..." He whispered; his face contorted with the effort of holding back tears.

"Are you sure?" Bikky didn't reply. Instead he just walked solemnly to his room, with tears trickling down his cheeks.

xXx

_We could have had so much,_

_We could have been so strong,_

_If it wasn't for the years apart,_

_It's just that the timing's wrong..._

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

I watched Bikky skulk to his room; and decided to wait a while before asking any questions.

"I know exactly how he feels... Well not exactly..." Dee came to stand beside me. "Only because he's sad... I'll let him off. But I swear if that little pest interrupts me one more time!"

"You'll what?" Dee just stared at my frowning face. "Sometimes you can be so uncaring Dee!" And he watched me as I stormed out of the front door.

xXx

Once again I was pissed off. And once again it was because we had been interrupted. I wanted Dee more than ever but if we keep getting interrupted like this I'm just gonna have to give up! The pain of not finishing what touches had been started. Feelings being abruptly cut off. It was enough to drive a man insane... So I suppose I couldn't blame Dee for being so angry at Bikky all the time. I decided to drop in on the hospital, to see how Rose was doing. It was after all, Dee who ran him over. Walking through the doors to his ward though; I began to think that this might not have been the best idea...

"Ryo! Oh how wonderful it is to know that you care! I though I had no-one... Especially after that low-life bastard 'friend' of yours hit me with his car!"

"Dee didn't mean to hit you sir..."

"Oh Ryo you're just too nice to everyone aren't you! But that's what makes you... Special." And he winked at me. I was officially creeped out by this point; and turned to leave, but then I felt something grab my arm. "Listen to me Ryo! Dee's nothing! He's stolen from me before and he's doing it again! You will be mine!" And before I could get away; Rose had me on the hospital bed, underneath him... I guess he couldn't have been hit that badly after all. As his lips came closer; I struggled to break away, but Rose was too strong. The feeling of his lips on mine was so different from when Dee kissed me. Rose's lips were cold and unwelcome; I refused to show any sign of a response, choosing to keep my mouth tight shut while I tried to force him off of me. "You can't resist for long Ryo!" And he slid his hand downwards and started unzipping my jeans. My eyes widened in shock and I struggled harder. Just as Rose was about to do something very unwanted; the doors crashed open.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY RYO YOU STUCK UP BASTARD!" It was Dee! Thank God! Rose had frozen with his hand just inside the opening of my jeans. Dee was not impressed by this. He tried to sound calm. "Get...your disgusting hands... out of my Ryo's pants... RIGHT NOW!" Rose's hand shot away and I felt him move away from me. I tried to get up, but my hands were tied to the bedposts! When the fuck had Rose managed to do that? Rose reached towards the sickly pink ribbons but Dee got there first. "DON'T even try it buster! Up against the wall before I get nasty!" With a look of intense dislike; Rose walked towards the wall. I felt Dee's familiar soft hands untie me from my prison. I felt his arms around me, as he carried me out of the hospital. I felt his slender fingers re-fasten the zip of my jeans... And I felt such love for him that I had never known before.

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

Oh that BASTARD! How fucking DARE he put his dirty little hands all over my precious Ryo! He had no right... NO RIGHT! It was just as well I'd followed Ryo to the hospital or who knows what... No. I don't want to think about it. Fucking bastard. I heard Ryo in the shower; crying. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ryo? Are you O.K.?" The crying abruptly stopped.

"Yes... Yes I'm fine..." I heard Ryo's muffled voice through the door. The running water ceased, and I heard Ryo get out of the shower. I listened intently as he sniffled; fighting back tears. My precious angel... What has that bastard done to you?

"Ryo?"

"Dee... It won't..." Ryo sniffled.

"It won't what?"

"It won't..." Ryo seemed unable to finish his sentence. I heard the click of the lock and the door opened a crack. I saw a dripping wet Ryo wrapped in a towel, slumped against the wall with tears in his eyes.

"Ryo..." He walked past me and took my hand. He led me to his bedroom and I sat next to him on the bed.

"It won't come off Dee..." His eyes brimmed with tears but still he fought them back.

"What won't come off?" I wrapped my arm around his shoulder.

"Don't touch me Dee... I'm ruined..."

"No! Ryo you could never be ruined!"

"Really?"

"Really." I bent forwards and gave him a comforting kiss. He looked at me with worried eyes. "It's O.K. Ryo. Everything will be O.K." Ryo smiled meekly and got up off the bed. He went over to the door and locked it. I blinked. What the fuck? Could he really want that now?

"Dee... I really, really love you." Now I had to fight back tears as the love of my life walked towards me, offering me all I had ever wanted. Not just his body... But his love. As he sat down next to me; I brushed the hair off of his face and kissed him again. I heard the towel fall to the floor and I opened my eyes to see the true form of my magnificent angel. He was so beautiful.

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

My head was spinning... I wasn't afraid... But I was extremely nervous... Dee was so... Would I be good enough for him? But as I felt his hot tongue trace my body; such thoughts vanished from my mind. His head moved swiftly downwards, and this time there would be no interruptions.

"Ryo. Are you sure you want this? Because I'll tell you now if we keep doing this I'm gonna wanna go all the way..." I thought for a moment. Was this really what I wanted? Yes. Yes it was. I wanted to be as close to him as intimately possible. I had wanted that for so damn long that I'd die for the chance to have it just for a moment. I smiled at him; and he smiled back. "Now I'm gonna show you how a real man does it..." I ignored the jibe at Rose, knowing how angry Dee must be at him for what he did to me.

Dee was determined now. Determined to have the same thing I wanted. The chance to be truly together. He lowered his head to my throbbing member and I tipped my head back into the pillow. As his mouth closed around me I felt electricity sizzling up and down my body. I was on fire with pleasure; and I never wanted it to stop. Dee's mouth worked frantically; as if he couldn't get enough. I began thrusting into him; panting heavily. As my seed spilled; Dee raised his head and licked his lips. He moved down and started kissing my neck.

My hands grabbed his shirt and started to unbutton it. As it fell to the floor; my hands explored his chest. He moaned, sending a tingling sensation down my body. I never knew I could make anyone else feel pleasure. As my confidence grew I felt my hands stray to his trousers. He started kissing me harder; as if to tell me to keep going. How could I refuse him? My hand shakily undid his zipper; and we struggled as I tried to remove his trousers. Once they were off, there wasn't much left to take off. I nervously moved my hand towards Dee's boxers. I looked at him, not sure what to do. He took my hand and guided it underneath the waistband. He wrapped my fingers around his erection and pulled off his boxers. He looked deep into my eyes; pleading me to please him.

I slowly started to move my hand up and down Dee's hot length. Dee's response was a heavy moan followed by his hands grabbing the sheets beneath him. He than began thrusting to my touch, and I started moving my hand faster and faster. Dee's head was thrown back in pleasure; his breathing quick and heavy. His eyes were closed; his expression intense. His seed spilled into my hand, he gave a final moan of pleasure and fell back onto the bed. "O.K. Ryo... I can't wait anymore... Please... I need to be... Inside of you..."

I obediently turned over; nervously waiting... not knowing what to expect... I felt him shuffle about - positioning himself above me. "Just wait a minute." Dee reached over for something in the top drawer, but what could he want from in there? But my question was answered as one of Dee's lubed fingers entered me. My whole body shook and I tried not to move too much. But the pleasure was so great. Dee then pushed more and more fingers inside of me; to the point at which I felt pain. But the pain was worth it.

xXx

x Dee's Pov x

I knew this was hurting him as I felt his muscles tighten around my fingers. But it had to be done. Otherwise the real thing would be too much of a shock. I tried to steady Ryo with my free arm; but he was shaking so much. I took out my fingers and he sank onto the bed.

"Ryo? One last chance. Are you sure?" He waited for a while before saying:

"Dee. Please do it. What's a little pain?" Well... I don't think he'd be saying the same thing in a few minutes... But he didn't know that now.

"Ryo. I am so sorry if this hurts you." And as gently as I could; I plunged into my beloved Ryo; causing him to arch his back and scream in a mix of pain and pleasure. His muscles contracted around me and I tried so hard not to move. I waited until he calmed down before saying:

"Tell me when I can move. Because it's fucking hard to keep still right now..." Beads of sweat trickled down my forehead, as I focussed all of my energy into not fucking Ryo into the ground. Ryo showed me that he was ready by slowly moving up towards me. I slowly started to thrust into him; ensuring that I wasn't being to rough. But after a while Ryo started to thrust back to me - his moans becoming louder, filled with more pain than pleasure. As I sped up, he screamed in pleasure, and I almost died when I heard my name spill from his lips in a scream of ecstasy. And the world exploded into the white light of heaven.

xXxXxXx

Sorry for the century long wait guys! But I'm back baby! And with a brand new, shiny & slightly... O.K. _very_ citrussy new chapter! I think I went a bit overboard with the exclamation marks though...

xXx


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to Soubi202 (Always so quick reviewing! Wooo!), Shinigami966890 (Reviewed every chapter! Thanks!), Mortis Fatalis (You give me such nice reviews! Makes me smile loads!) & Tidus (My beta/reviewer/blitzball master championo!) who reviewed chapter 6!

NOTE: I don't own FAKE or any of its characters and the song at the beginning of this chapter is 'Far Away' by Nickelback. Plus this story had shounen ai - boys kissing (and doing a bit of other stuff as well to) boys! Don't say I didn't warn you!

xXxXxXx

Chapter 7 - One last chance

x Dee's Pov x

_Just one chance, one breath,_

_Just in case there's just one left,_

_Coz you know, you know, you know,_

_I love you; I have loved you all along,_

_And I miss you, Been far away for far too long,_

_I keep dreaming, You'll be with me, and you'll never go,_

_Stop breathing, If I don't see you anymore..._

This could only be heaven. The blissful feeling of finally being inside of my beautiful angel... The wondrous sound of my name falling from his lips in ecstasy... There was nothing else that could possibly come close to this... This was pure love. Nothing could tear us apart now. Not even that pretentious bastard Rose. Ryo was mine and I'd made him mine. I'd made him a man. And he'd enjoyed every bit of it. With Ryo in my arms; I knew that life was gonna be amazing from now on. As I stared into his eyes; I could not help but lose myself in their beauty... They shone brighter than the sun, and sparkled like moonlight shining upon a frozen lake. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"What are you looking at Dee?" Ryo's words snapped me out of my daze.

"I was looking at you Ryo... But the problem with that is... Then whenever I look away, I miss you. So I have to look back at you."

"I knew it! You are a hopeless romantic really!"

"Yeah... I guess I am a bit... Less of the hopeless and more of the romantic."

"Yeah." Ryo buried his head in my chest and I kissed his forehead. This was perfect. Beyond perfect.

xXx

_Remember when I moved in you,_

_The holy dark was moving too,_

_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._

_-Hallelujah by Leonard Cohen_

xXx

x Bikky's Pov x

Did they really think I couldn't hear them? Banging about in the next door bedroom. Carol's gone to live with her Aunt and cousins in Canada... I'll never see her again... And what do those bastards go and do? EACH OTHER! Are they trying to get me to commit suicide or something? Coz I swear I'm so bloody close right now... I turned my stereo up to maximum; trying to drown out the racket of lovers in heaven. But then my mobile started to ring. I turned the stereo down and answered it.

"Hey Bikky..."

"CAROL!"

"I'm so sorry I left without saying goodbye, but my aunt dragged me away kicking and screaming... She's a pretty strong woman."

"I'm sorry I'll never see you again... Just after I realised how stupid I'd been. Just after we finally..." I broke off. It was too painful remembering the best moment of my life because I knew it could never happen again.

"I really liked you Bikky... It's just that the timing was wrong. But sometimes you can change time you know."

"What? Carol what are you talking about?"

"Open the door Bikky." With a puzzled expression I walked over and opened my door. I nearly fainted in shock. In the lounge stood three large suitcases, a rucksack and...

"Carol... You're here!"

"I just couldn't leave you Bikky. I told my aunt I wasn't moving to Canada. I'm staying here... With you... If you'll have me." Of course I'd have her! I loved her! But I needed to tell her... To show her... She stood innocently waiting for my reply. I couldn't wait for any longer. I walked up to her - never taking my eyes off her; and pressed my lips against hers. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, praying that she would never leave me again. But really knowing that she'd always stay. With me. Forever.

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

The early morning sun shone through the curtains, and I felt a familiar mix of pain and pleasure where Dee and I had finally joined together. I was about to turn over to see if Dee was awake yet when I felt his hand playing with my hair; the other arm wrapped around my midriff, as if making sure Rose couldn't steal me again (Like that was gonna happen now!). I purred softly as Dee stroked my chest and kissed my neck. What a wake up call!

"Hey baby, How are you this morning?" I turned around to face him and kissed him. I slowly slipped my tongue into his mouth and ran my fingers through his gorgeous hair. As I pulled away; Dee exhaled slowly and said, "Bloody hell... That good huh?"

"Only because of you." I smiled at him and moved into his touch.

"You like snuggling don't you?"

"Mmmhmmm..." I buried my head in his hair and let him wrap his arms around me.

"Well that's fine by me baby. You can snuggle up to me any time you want."

**"RING, RING!"**

"Bloody phone!" Luckily Dee was less annoyed than usual by the interruption... Probably because he had just been laid the night before. "Yo, Ryo's place."

"Ah it's you. I was hoping you'd call you pathetic raping bastard."

"Yup Rosie it's me alright. In Ryo's apartment. With Ryo. In the early hours of the morning. You can try and deny it but there's no escapin' the truth honey!" At that point I snatched the phone away from Dee; anxious to talk to that bastard who tried to rape me.

"What the fuck do you want Rose?" I demanded; as Dee did a little 'I got in his pants before Rose could' victory dance.

"Wow Ryo... I like it when you're angry! Grrrrr!" I held the phone away in disgust, until the horny growling subsided.

"You know I can still press charges against you!"

"And I can still fire you! I am your boss remember!" Bastard! Blackmailing me...

"You're evil..."

"Perhaps... Perhaps it's worse than you think..."

"What the hell are you on about?"

"Perhaps I did some very evil things... To get you. To make you mine..." And at that moment something finally dawned on me. The letter the bomber left at the crime scene - 'He will be mine'... What Rose had said yesterday - 'You will be mine'... The rose left by the bomber... The fact that nothing had been bombed since Rose was out of action... Could Rose have been the bomber? There was only one way to find out...

"What sort of evil things are you talking about Rose?" I asked; as I motioned for Dee to get me a tape recorder and set the phone to loudspeaker.

"Well wouldn't you like to know...?"

"Yup."

"O.K. I'll tell you... But only if afterwards you promise to go to the 27th precinct and fuck me in my cosy little office." That man sickened me. But I had to at least pretend to agree just to find out what he was up to.

"Alright then I'll do it." It took a much exaggerated head shake to make Dee calm down and realise I was pretending.

"I knew you'd warm up to me Ryo. I promise I'll show you how a real man does it..." Dee looked furious.

"That bastard stole my insult! And if he's a real man then I'm practically a God!" Dee mouthed. I stifled a laugh and pressed the record button on the tape recorder.

"O.K. Rose. Spill."

"Well I hope your precious ex-lover Dee isn't here..."

"No he's not." Dee sat down next to me, frowning at the phone and pretending not to be there.

"Good. Because I've been trying to kill him."

"Yeh like he could kill me!" Dee scoffed. "I'm like a cat with nine lives - you just can't kill me!" I motioned him to shush but luckily Rose was too busy gloating to hear Dee's protests.

"First I bombed a cafe which I knew he went to. But unfortunately that was the day that he chose to stay and eat at the precinct because you were doing shooting practice and he wanted to watch..." Dee snickered to himself at the memory.

"I then unsuccessfully bombed several other places I though he might be at but to no avail. I couldn't have destroyed the precinct because I needed the job there. I then of course bombed your little friend's house because I thought Dee might drop her off home but again no... And last but not least I bombed the bastard's house... Only to discover he was with you... Probably trying to get into your pants again at your place... But I didn't really mind all these failed because I enjoy blowing things up..." Dee mouthed 'psycho' before twirling his finger round his head and pulling a crazy face. I stifled another laugh before returning to Rose.

"But why did you want Dee dead?"

"Because he has you. And because he had my Richard too." Dee's face was overcome with realisation.

"Now I know why he hated me even before he noticed I liked you... It makes so much sense now..." Dee whispered. "But jeeze did he really have to try and kill me?"

"I loved Richard more than I could ever say. But he left me. A few days later I found out why when I walked in on him and Dee cavorting around on what was only a few days previously my bed." I directed an appalled look at Dee who just replied with a mock innocent expression, then went outside to have a cigarette.

"And then I found you... But not before he had already got his filthy paws on you... So I decided enough was enough. I wanted him gone... So there you have it... And Ryo - You don't have to come all the way down to the station to fuck me. Because I'm right outside your door." And as the phone line went dead, a door behind Ryo opened and Rose stepped in - equipped with pink ribbons and fluffy handcuffs.

"Fuck erm... oh..."

"Fuck indeed Ryo... Where's your toyboy now?" The door to the garden was shut and there were building works outside so Dee would never hear me scream. What was I going to do? Rose grabbed my waist firmly and pushed me onto the bed. I tried to struggle but it was no use. Rose was already kissing my neck and undoing my shirt. I felt sick. I didn't want him touching me. I only wanted Dee touching me. Dee was soft and warm but Rose was aggressive and cold. His hands moved for my jeans and I tried to push them away.

"There's no use trying to resist Ryo..." He snarled as he violently pulled down my trousers. As he pulled down my boxers I yelled for Dee. But Dee couldn't hear me. As Rose licked a line up my erection I moaned. Shit! That was not meant to feel nice! It wasn't Dee! But as Rose licked and sucked my hard member I couldn't help but moan as I felt pleasure from it. I couldn't help it. I tried to resist. "See Ryo... I knew you'd like it!"

"I don't like it get off of me!" But then Rose took all of me in his mouth and it was too much.

"Dee!" Rose looked up with anger plastered all over his face.

"Why would you yell _his _name when I am the one pleasing you?"

"Because I don't WANT you to please me! I want Dee to. It feels better when he does it."

He was not happy at that last statement. He forcefully turned me over and pulled down his own trousers and pants. "And now I'm going to finally claim you as my own. And as he plunged into me I screamed in pain. He thrust aggressively and violently - the pain was so unbearable I thought I would pass out at any moment. Just as I was about to lose consciousness Dee came back in from the garden. Rose froze and stared at Dee. Dee's expression was a mix of shock and loss. His face was pale, and his eyes staring. He looked as though he was going to fall to the floor crying. But he didn't. Instead he walked over to Rose and threw him to the floor. He kicked him over and over until he bled. And then he punched him in the face. Rose lay there; weak and defeated. Like a helpless child. I meanwhile was huddled up on the bed; shaking. I couldn't make the pain go away. Or the feeling of his hard dick inside of my defenceless body. Dee walked over to me and picked me up. He carried me in his arms to the shower, where he washed me clean as I sat there helplessly. I still felt the pain, but at least Rose's scent was off of me. Dee then cradled me in his arms; rocking backwards and forwards as I cried. I heard Rose scuffling in the adjacent room - but he wasn't going anywhere. I doubted he would ever walk again after Dee had kicked the shit out of him.

"Sshhh baby..." Dee's comforting words calmed me down a little, but I was still in a lot of pain.

"I'm so sorry Dee..."

"Don't ever be sorry for that! It wasn't your fault..." He paused and sighed. "It was my fault for not finding you before he did that to you..."

"No! Don't blame yourself Dee it was his fault for being the most evil fucking bastard in the whole universe!"

"Yeh you're right." Dee kissed my forehead and carried me onto the bed. I lay down on my front; trying to get as comfortable as possible.

"Will it never stop hurting?" I cried into my pillow.

"It will eventually honey you just have to give it time to heal..." And as Dee lay next to me, comforting me; I saw the tears in his eyes. At least if I had nothing else. I would always have Dee...

xXxXxXx

This was going to be the last chapter... but I changed my mind! There will be at least one more! Review?


	8. Chapter 8

Well this is my last chapter! Sorry! It's been fun though hasn't it?

Thanks so much to every lovely person who read my story! (Especially thank you to my loyal reviewers!)

I don't own FAKE coz I'm not that lucky and this story has yaoi in it. For those who don't know what that means it's basically two men getting it on.

Oh, and the starting song is 'Far away' by Nickelback.

Anyways… Last chapter! Enjoy! Miz xXx

xXxXxXx

Chapter 8 – Won't give up

x Dee's Pov x

On my knees, I'll ask,

Last chance for one last dance,

Coz with you, I'd withstand,

All of hell to hold your hand,

How could that bastard hurt my poor Ryo like that? He deserved to die. No. He deserved worse. As I lay next to him; I couldn't help but cry at the sight of him. He was weak and shaking; his eyes blinking rapidly. But he could not sleep. And he could never forget…

"Dee…"

"Yes my angel."

"Hold me." So I moved over as gently as I could, and cradled him in my arms; his weak body falling onto me. "Never let me go Dee."

"I'll never let you go Ryo."

"That's good. Because I don't know what I'd do if you did…"

"Well then don't. You don't need to. I'll always be here for you."

"I love you Dee." I kissed his forehead and replied:

"I love you too Ryo."

xXx

I'd give it all, I'd give for us,

Give anything but I won't give up.

xXx

x Ryo's Pov x

Thank God for Dee. That was what I thought as his arms wrapped around me in a comforting embrace. I wanted to stay like this forever. In Dee's warm arms Icouldn't feel the pain anymore. I was too much in love. Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek. Was I crying? No. So…

"Dee? Are you sad?"

"Sorry Ryo… I didn't think you'd noticed."

"You can let go of me if you want…" Dee looked shocked.

"Ryo? Why the hell would I ever want to let go of you? I'm sad because of what bastard did to you… And because I wasn't there to save you. Even though I promised you I always would be. Dee hung his head in shame and continued to cry into my shoulder.

"Dee you can't blame yourself!"

"But if I hadn't been out there smoking like some drug addict I could have saved you!"

"No. This was not your fault."

"Well there are only two things I'm certain of right now."

"What are they?" I asked as I nuzzled his shoulder.

"One. That I love you more than anyone could ever love anyone else." And he kissed my forehead. "And two. That I'm giving up smoking."

"Well I'm glad to hear that." And I snuggled closer to him. "I wanted you to quit ages ago… This is why you should always listen to your Ryo!" I said in a mock-stern voice. Dee pretended to look hurt. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie muffin."

"Sweetie muffin?"

"Not a cute nickname?"

"Well… Maybe when no-one else is around." I kissed my lover gently on the lips. This lasted several minutes; until Bikky came in…

"Gwah! Bikky covered his eyes dramatically. "I'm scarred! I'm traumatised!"

"Oh for God's sake Bikky grow up!" Dee scorned as he slowly climbed off of me.

"Me and Carol are going out for a while… Be back later… Don't be doing anything pervy when we get back!" And he exited the room still covering his eyes.

"Ah… Kids! Now… Where were we?

x Dee's Pov x

The next day I called in sick for work. I couldn't just leave Ryo. And besides; I think if I'd have seen that bastard Rose today he would not have survived all of thirty seconds. Luckily Bikky was in a good mood yesterday – after snogging Carol of course. So I managed to convince him to take the tape with Rose's confession on it to the Chief. That way; it would all be dealt with and Rose would be safely behind bars before Ryo returned to work.

I spent the day looking after Ryo. Feeding him strawberries and cream was my favourite part… Especially when he let me lick the cream off his face…

We sang along to all Ryo's favourite songs and I made him special cookies that always cheered him up. The way to Ryo's heart was definitely through his stomach!

"Hasn't this day been wonderful Dee?"

"Yes baby it has."

"Don't you just wish everyday could be like this?"

"Yeah… But then… Everyday would be the same… I prefer surprises and excitement… As long as it's good of course!"

"Yeah… Well then don't you just wish every day could be as _good _as this one?"

"Absolutely."

xXx

The day Ryo finally got back to work was actually better than I'd expected. No-one mentioned the rape. No one mentioned the bombings. And most importantly – no-one mentioned Rose.

"Welcome back Ryo!" Said J.J and Drake in unison, arms around each other. I blinked.

"Did I miss something?" I asked J.J. "Coz last time I checked you were running after me!"

"Sorry cowboy but after you and Ryo hitched up I figured I had no chance… And shortly after that I found out Drake liked me! So haha! I'm not gonna be chasing you ever again loverboy!" Part of me was glad; but there would always be a part of me that missed J.J's constant annoyances.

"Hey Dee! Ryo! Get in here!" The chief's booming voice was further proof that everything really was back to normal. "I've got a very special case for you two so sit down." Ryo and I pulled our seats up to the chief's desk. "There's an insane gunman on the loose. He's killed seven people so far. All gay men in their twenties to forties.

"All gay sir?"

"Yes. Part of a gay hate society I think he was…" I answered.

"Where do we find the bastard?"

xXx

"Hey Dee, the lady from your apartment just called. She said it's finished and you can move back in tomorrow. Although Ryo pretended to be happy; I could tell there was intense disappointment behind his smile.

"Oh well… I think you'll have to phone her back with bad news Ryo."

"Why?" Ryo looked confused. He never seemed to get the point!

"Because… Because I don't want to live there anymore. I just want to live… With you." Ryo looked shocked.

"W-w-with me? B-b-but Dee… Where will you sleep?" I looked at him pointedly. "Oh right! I get it… duh."

"Ryo I swear you're the cutest thing on earth!"

"But could you really live with something that cute?" In response I lowered my voice so only Ryo could hear.

"Only if you could live with something this sexy."

"Ah! You think too highly of yourself Dee Laytner! Although you're right of course!" And he pulled me in for a passionate kiss. Accompanied by whooping cheers from all around. This was how it should be. And the only tears in my eyes from now on… Would be tears of joy.

x THE END x

xXxXxXx

Well there you have it! My FAKE odyssey is over for now… Though I will make a sequel in the near future (which will explain the loose gunman mentioned in the second to last section of this chapter) so stay tuned!

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! YOU ROCK! And thank you Tidus for being my loyal beta (and by the way I fixed all the things you told me… At least most of them I think…)

This is a milestone story – as it is the first story I've written that has gone over 10,000 words! Squeee!

Lucky me I am going on holiday again til Monday so I hope to see lots of shiny reviews when I get back! Please please please!

Hope you all enjoyed my story!

See you again!

Miz

xXx


End file.
